


Вся правда о...

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Однажды в какой-то фэндомской дискуссии вместо фразы "Фингон спит с Маэдросом" я прочитала "...с Мандосом". И домыслила в стиле конкретизма.





	Вся правда о...

Мрак Чертогов. Две фигуры, "проясняющиеся" по мере разговора.

\- Кто ты, пришедший?  
\- Финдекано Нолофинвион.  
\- Что привело тебя сюда?  
\- Проигранная битва, на которую мы положили все наши силы и надежды.  
\- Чего ты хочешь теперь?  
\- Я... (минута задумчивости) ...сейчас - только выспаться. За все это время. За весь союз... Да, именно так.

(Намо смотрит на него внимательно, удивленно, еще более удивленно и внимательно... По ходу действия он явно что-то понимает, но пока не произносит ни слова).

\- (начиная беспокоиться) Прости, Намо. Может быть, я должен был сказать иначе, вспомнить о всех тех... обо всем том... Потом. Наверняка потом. Сейчас - я проиграл эту битву, мы все ее проиграли, и мы так давно...

\- (наконец прерывая молчание) Я... я...тоже, я тоже...

\- Ты.. Ты - что? Проиграл битву? Ты хочешь сказать...

\- ...что я очень хочу отдохнуть. Как и ты. Знаешь, у вас настали тяжелые времена, так вот - здесь тоже! (Решительно). Так. Там, вон за той портьерой в Предначальную эпоху был двуспальный матрас. Мы поместимся.

\- Прости, Владыка, но хочу тебя предупредить: думаю, я не последний из этой битвы...

\- (прерывая) К Вайре, все - к Вайре. И Ниенне. Одна утешит, другая запишет! И проиллюстрирует!.. Все к Вайре... (Падая на матрас, который за это время вытащил Фингон) Выключатель - там!

(Затемнение)


End file.
